


ChibiTooru kalandjai

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, gyerekek, mármint a karakterek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Ezt eredetileg epizodikusra terveztem. Azóta nem született még második része. Majd meglátjuk mit hoz a jövő...
Kudos: 1





	ChibiTooru kalandjai

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt eredetileg epizodikusra terveztem. Azóta nem született még második része. Majd meglátjuk mit hoz a jövő...

Oikawa Tooru vagyok, kilenc leszek július huszadikán. Ez az idióta itt mellettem a tizet töltő Ushijima Wakatoshi-chan, ez a másik, aki a kezembe csimpaszkodik pedig a hatéves Kageyama Tobio-chan.

Ne kérdezd, hogy miért vagyunk együtt, mert egyrészt nem tudom, és tulajdonképp nem is érdekel. Idegesítő mind a kettő, és nekem kell vigyázni rájuk. Esküszöm, mint az oviban! Mit tettem? Mit tettem, Anyu? Úgy értem, Iwa-chan. Miért hagytál itt? Én azt hittem barátok vagyunk.

Végülis nem olyan rossz ez a helyzet. Hiszen én vagyok a főnök. Úgy döntöttem, a játszótérre megyünk! Igen, ez jó móka lesz. Ezt a kettőt meg elhagyom útközben.

Miért követnek? – Futásnak eredek.

Utánam futnak, bár Tobio-chan eléggé botladozik. Hátrapillantva azt látom, hogy Ushi-chan a nyakába vette. Ez nem ér! Gyorsítok, de így is könnyedén lépést tart velem.

Duzzogva léptem be a játszótér területére, nyomomban a kutyaként loholó idiótákkal. Elindultam a hinták felé, remélve, hogy ott nem fognak zavarni. Hintázni csak egyedül lehet amúgy is, nem?

Hát, a dolog nem jött be. Ott rostokoltam a pózna mellett, ahogy én a levegőben voltam. Elment a kedvem az egésztől miattuk, így gyorsan le is szálltam.

Lebiggyesztettem az ajkamat. Csakazértis követtek mindenhova, ahová mentem, és játszani próbáltam őket figyelmen kívül hagyva. Vagyis, megpróbáltam, de nem ment. Olyan furák. Meg idegesítőek. Nem értem. Mit akarnak amúgy is ezek tőlem? Még csak játszani sem kapcsolódtak be sehova. Akkor meg mit várnak?

Épp a mászókán csimpaszkodtam mikor végre megszólalt Ushi-chan.

– Mikor röplabdázunk?

Annyire meglepődtem, hogy le is estem. Erre sírni kezdtem. Nagyon fájt a térdem. Megmozdítani is fájt. De nem megmozdítani is. Egyre több könny gördült le az arcomon.

Csak azt éreztem, hogy valaki felemel. Erre kissé lecsitultam, mert megijedtem. Nyújtottam kicsit nyakamat, és megláttam, hogy most engem cipel Ushi-chan. Gyorsan visszafordítottam a fejem, el tőle, durcás ábrázattal.

Ki nem állhatom őt. Nem tudom megérteni. És ez ijesztő. Miért segít nekem? Miért ilyen?

Megértem én ezt valaha?


End file.
